


Under old gods'eyes [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Ancient Rome, M/M, Smut, because why not ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 25
Kudos: 65





	Under old gods'eyes [fanart]

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/19112508350656145.jpg.html)


End file.
